


Well Done

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Death, Gen, Inktober, prompt, roast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Inktober Prompt Day 3: Roast





	Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober Prompt Day 3: Roast

Her time was up.

 

Rosemary pools looked on as the men hoisted the wooden casket into the cremation chamber.

 

Into the raging inferno.

 

He could feel the heat from here.

 

Damn it.

 

He clenched his trembling fists.

 

Her turn to play in the game of life was over.

 

_"They're gonna burn your body Nana??! Why? Won't it hurt?" The little boy asked, eyes filled with tears as his grandmother chuckled. She ruffled his red locks._

 

_"Don't worry Nol. I won't feel a thing. I promise. Besides, I'm still alive and kicking. I have a long way to go before that happens she soothed._

 

The back of his neck as well as his temples became wet with perspiration.

 

_"But when it does I can become pure. We were born from ashes you know." She looked at the small child. "Nothing's more pure than ash."_

 

Nol's body began to tremble as his tears began to flow freely down his face.

 

_His Nana chuckled. "Now that I think about it, it would be similar to when I prepare roast beef. They put me in an oven until I'm all finished."_

 

_"I think the correct term is well done." The redhead said as he laughed along with his Nana whose laugh was contagious._

 

"Nana.." The redhead whispered as the door to the hell flame was shut.

 

"Goodbye."

 

He exhaled a shaky breath, turning away as his Nana was being burned away.

 

Nol chuckled humorlessly at his memory.

 

"She did always love a good roast."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
